Role Play for all a Battle for all and anyone!
tournament of all faces as all the people form around a massive ring held high above the ground a massive voice speaks out "one and all anyone young and old may enter this battle royal but keep in mind boys and girls this match is over only when all fighters are thrown out of the ring there will be a no killing rule in effect and anyone caught attempting to kill anyone will be thrown out! the match starts when there is 2 fighters ready to go and from then on anyone can join." ''the battle royal starts to day'' the first person to jump in the ring is Buddha with a grin buddha sits on the ground and starts sleeping hoping this match will be over soon. Kaon hesitantly makes his way into the ring wary of losing quite quickly and unsure of the rules he looks ofer at Buddha before stepping into the ring "So...can we use jutsu?" buddha's head spins around and he opens his eyes and says "so your kaon yes everything is ok i'll go easy on you."then hegets up and rotates his head back to normal and turns to face the first person. Kaon figuring that an element of surprise would be his best plan quick uses Pyre Release: Instant Combustion the flames burst out covering the ring. As the flames disappear it becomes apparent that Kaon has created two clones as they charge at Buddha. as Buddha grins you see him rise his arms and aim them at your clones and they fly off and grab them both by the throat and start to choke them.then buddha says yes this is my bloodline.i hope your smart or i'll take your heart.lol" Kaon smirking as the two clones burst into Lightning shocking both the limbs creates a quick Fireball Techniquehttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique As Kaon watched the Fireball engulf the two arms and continue on to Buddah he summoned another LIghtning Clone. i grin as your lightning is stop when it hits my wires and i say''these wires have earth element man lightning vs earth i win"then i pull my arms back and take off my rob and smile.as my body is cover in grey then your fire ball jutsu hits me and i simply walk through it and start running at you.'' Kaon smirks at the thought of facing an Earth Style user and creates two Lightning Clones. Kaon preforms a jutsu holding the hand signs as one of the clones move in front of him the other charges at Buddah making quick hand signs before using the Lightning Release: Lightning Edge technique increasing his speed as he bounds side to side as to avoid attacks. seeing that attack buddha drops to a slid and nocks your clone on his face (epic fail) then buddha spins on one hand and jumps back up releases his 4 mask warriors allowing them to take form. As the clone goes to crash it lands on its spare hand spinning around quickly it goes to strike the Eagle masked warrior from behind. As he does so the clone in front of Kaon quickly preforms Pyre Release: Colossal Fireball as Kaon finishes his Storm Gensis jutsu. then with amazing speed the wind release mask molds so its head is facin the lighning user and the water release mask do's the same thing for the fire jutsu and both counter your attempt at an attack with there own powerful attacks.then i run at you and grab your left arm and trip you with a swift tug of your arm with you at this spot i aim my arm so it can go for a nock out blow and win this match. The Lightning clone who used the fireball quickly turns around and uses his Instant Combustion jutsu. As Kaon becomes engulfed in fire for the short time he pulls his arm down and to the left causing Buddah to release his grip. As he does so he uses Body Flicker Technique To escape to the other side of the ring as he preforms another jutsu, lightning strikes begin to fall in and around the ring. acting like the lighnning sstikes were little more then flees the eagle mask blocks all them with his combo of the water then not wanting to mean Budddha turns to the kid and says' thats a good attempt and i would ahve failed if you had any type of a genjutsu skill but its over ."then the fire and wind mask link to gather and fire a blast of fire so powerfull it breaks the floating ring in half droping the ring with the kid on it, Kaon quickly using his Pyre Release: Colossal Fireball, targets the attack made by the Tiger and Eagle Mask. As the Fireball and Blast collide in the middle the ring does break in half but both halves continue to float. looking at the crack Buddha says "thats smart thinking using the power even if you could not equal it you force each fire syle into a point that lost most to all its strangth nice thinking but its not over yet boy."then from above the lightning and wind combo mask attack with there full power at Kaon's side!a river sized blast with a super charged electric charge is rushing from above and Buddha's wind fire combo blocking any exit will kaon live to see another day or will he make it out alive? Kaon using his body flicker jutsu once more to dodge the strike that is quite similar to his Lightning Extiction causing the Storm Gensis to disappear. Though not being able to avoid the strike of Lightning completely half of his clothing has become torn up and he shows visible wounds from the shock before quickly using his Colossal Fireball technique again but aiming it underneath the other half of the ring that Buddah is standing on. As the fireball moves underneath the platform it begins to rise due to the heat making it quite unsteady as it moves up into the air. looking at the boy trying to simply trying to get away from the deadly assault Buddha throws 4 kunai and breaks each mask and returns to normal and says" i see this will be a uneven match so i'll restrict myself to a one on one match!"with no add form his mask only his own jutsu Buddha runs at kaon with a kunai that he has allowed his wind element to bind with enhancing is range and cutting strength Seeing this Itakue can not take it anymore he jumps in front of Buddha and binds his wind chakra to his kunai to stop the blade "i think i will join this fight now" after he blocks the kunai he does three back flips then uses Wind style:air bullet which sends a strong gust of wind at Buddha. you see Buddha's body rip to peaces by the air bullet,then from behind you you hear a voice''"i had hope i could hold off on using this jutsu but its all good rest in peace!"just then i throw a kunai at you and say"wind blade jutsu!"then the air starts to spin and move the blade around your body cutting up your legs and arms.'' Itakue can't believe such a jutsu exists but he knows how to counter it he use's Wind style:chakra shockwave to knock the kunai away from him he turns to see who did it. as you turn around you see Buddha unharmed!he stand with a kunai in his right hand and a kunai with a wire link to it in his left hand and he says"yes ''i'm unharmed.and no your not going to win this mach with out a little more help."then using his wind element Buddha throws his kunai at itakue and then moving to the left Buddha throws his wired kunai at him allowing it to swing around him and attempt to trap his new target. Itakue activates his morigan to increase his speed so he can get out of the way in time before Buddha wired kunai traps him he then use's summoning jutsu to summon his tiger familiar sing sing to help him fight "are you ready sing sing" his tiger growls in anticipation and they charge at Buddha. looking at the tiger and itakue Buddha drops a scroll at his feet and charge at the combo team!"what you think a summon can help you?i'll show you a summon!"Buddha yells as he runs between the tiger and itakue and he pulls on wires tide to his fingers and the scroll opens and it summons Baku the dream eater then it opens its mouth and starts to suck both itakue and his tiger in but for added effect Buddha yells"zankyokukuuha - Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!" allowing a massive amount of air to slam into the targets backs! Suddenly, from the top of the stands surrounding the battlefield, Josho Adashino leaps into the ring, landing just off the center of the ring. "I was planning to watch from above for a while, scout you out a bit more before entering, but all this talk of summons has amused me. I, the Angel of Rashomon, shall show you both a true summon!" His hands flashed the snake sign before slamming into the ground, and in a burst of smoke, a flat Rashomon lay upon the ground beneath the tiger summons and Itakue, mouth open wide to swallow them whole, even as the wind jutsu was racing towards its target. Itakue couldn't believe his eye's a flat rashomon he had to act fast he knew that if he used that technique he might not be able to fight and have to run away but he had no choice given the present situation. he has to use that jutsu so he concentrates and use's Morigan secret technique:green swirl jutsu and teleports half a mile away from Buddha and josho to safety. "Well," Josho said, squinting at Itakue's distant form, "at this distance I can't be sure, but to me it looks like he is outside of the ring. Buddha, is it? You were here first, did you by chance notice how big the ring is? Is he still within it, or did he just forfeit?" looking at itakue's out line fare in the distance Buddha says" it looks like you forfeit the rules are clear that no one exits the ring or there out.sorry maybe next time kid."turning to Josho Buddha says "i don't recall seeing you before even my spy network don't have clear info on you so friend from the clear example of your strength in destroying a summon and scaring off itakue who are you." Josho grinned as he dismissed his Rashomon summon. "I am Josho Adashino, and I must say, being the adopted son of a the recently retired Hokage, I find it odd that your network does not have information on me." He gave Buddha a quizzical look. Buddha takes a deep breath and takes out his small black book and starts to look around and says"ok here you are josho adashino or better known as yakosei no josho '''my father has some nice info on you but its odd it says your a' Pacifist and you dont really fight whats going on?"looking around for any signs of an attack Buddha lets down his guard of this talk hoping to make an new ally.